Step Ya Game Up!
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision.
1. Her Crime

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: Well I have nothing really to say right now! I hope that you all like it! X3**

**

* * *

**_Sneering down at the pathetic souls in front of her, she pressed the 'X' button, and her hand-held device shifted into its true form. Terror was clear on their faces, but she possessed no pity for any of them. It was only fitting that their pathetic lives be cut short, especially for the atrocious acts committed against this child. Cold electric blue eyes narrowed, and her sneer deepened as she listened to them continue to plead for their lives. _

_Unfortunately, she wasn't particularly in the mood to listen to their pleas for mercy._

_As they hadn't given the same courtesy to that child they were going to use in this ritual._

_Grasping the pink marble at head of her scythe, she yanked the chain back and a roar of the engine powering the blade filled the room. Allowing a murderous smirk to slither onto her face, she lifted the blade up and her eyes dilated in excitement. Swinging the blade down, blood painted every surface of the room as the agonized screams of her victims echoed into the air. _

_The female Shinigami was going to savor their pain._

_What she didn't know was that this decision would cause her a lot of trouble later on. _

_The name of this trouble being Grell Sutcliff, and the other people she has to deal with along with him. Including a demon butler, whom becomes the bane of her existence, Sebastian Michealis. _

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	2. Her Punishment

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: I have nothing much to say again. I just hope you all like it! X3**

_

* * *

_

_Gaping at the silver-haired man in front of her in outrage, she snarled. There was no way that she was going to babysit __**that**__ fool! Everyone knew about her dislike for the man, not to mention remembered what happened when they were in the same area together. But now it seemed that not only was she being transferred to his department, but she was being demoted to being his unofficial nanny?_

"_I refuse! There is no way! I can't even resist ringing his neck every time I see him! Why assign me this punishment?"_

_Treading his fingers together, the director of the particular branch of Shinigami pinned her with a certain look that made her mouth snap shut. Amber eyes were as sharp as steel and he leaned back in his plush armchair. _

"_You will do what I tell you to Higurashi…despite whatever feeling of righteousness you thought you had in those humans' deaths…that was not the assignment appointed to you."_

_Flinching at the statement, she bit her lip and looked down to the floor._

"_The assignment was for you to collect that child's soul, but you allowed that child to summon a demon…now that boy is living past his allotted time, causing paperwork to be piling up."_

_Clenching her fists, she lifted her eyes up to meet his for a second before looking away once again. She knew that she had violated protocol, but she wouldn't explain herself. Yes, she should have gotten the boy's soul, but she didn't. It was always hard for her to do deal with children, and she usually asked for a reassignment every time they showed up on her roster. Unfortunately, this time there was nothing else for her. _

"_Kagome…"_

_Looking up, she saw understanding in the man whom she considered a brother. _

_He too knew it was hard for her, and also the reason why she allowed the boy to do what he did. Despite knowing the consequences of the contract the boy had found himself in, she allowed him to get the chance to achieve what two deserving souls never were able to gain._

_Revenge…_

"_While I know why you did this, I can't allow you to get away with this…you will just have to suffer the consequences of your actions."_

_Shutting her eyes with a look of pain, Kagome took the pin from her top and placed it onto the large redwood desk. Bowing towards the solemn man, she grimaced. _

"_I understand…Sesshoumaru."_

_Not allowing any emotion to show on her face, she stood up straight with her head held high as she walked out of the office. Tomorrow she was to start her punishment, which was to be the babysitter of one Shinigami by the name of Grell Sutcliff._

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	3. Her Charge, Missing

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: Chapter 3 already? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

**

* * *

**_The look that she gave the two-tone haired Shinigami was a clear warning that she was losing her patience. All day she had been looking for her new __**charge**__, and yet she had come to find out that he hadn't been back for about a year now? Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she scowled furiously as the green-eyed man known as Ronald Knox, tried to explain this incompetence. _

_Why the hell hadn't the red-haired moron's disappearance been reported yet?_

"_So you are telling me that you have no idea where in the hell that idiot is?"_

_Ronald could only chuckle nervously as the anger seemed to grow in her pretty electric blue eyes. He knew he was in danger of having this girl's electric scythe halfway up his ass, but he wasn't blind to the woman's beauty. Just because she was crazy, didn't mean he didn't think she was hot. But the time for such thoughts wasn't now, and so he cleared his throat. Pointing over at the board on the wall, he started to sweat under her intense gaze._

"_Before we go out on assignments, we are supposed to sign this sheet. It lists our locations, etc."_

_Looking over in the direction of the board for a split second, she released the collar of the two-tone haired Shinigami, and sashayed her way over. _

_Finally some progress was being made._

_Now all she had to do was plug in his coordinates, and it was going to be happy hunting. A sadistic smirk slithered onto her face as she thought of the thrashing she was going to give Grell. His agonized screams would surely make her week. Clearing her throat and shaking her head, she placed her hand on her hip and turned to look at a petrified Ronald. The sadistic smirk hadn't left her face, and only seemed to grow more vicious when she saw the fear on his face._

"_Tell William that I shall be gone for a while…"_

_Turning on the heel of her boots, she passed by her chair and swiftly pulled on her dark blue long swallow-tailed overcoat. Reaching down into the pocket of her almost skin-tight slacks, she pulled out her DSP. Right before she walked out through the portal, she looked over her shoulder._

"_I'm going hunting."_

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	4. Her Charge, Found

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: Chapter 4 already? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

_**

* * *

**__**3 Months Later…**_

Landing onto the tallest peak of a building, Kagome's sharp eyes scanned the surrounding area before going back to the screen of her DSP. The signal being shown was very strong in the area but couldn't pinpoint the exact location. Something was messing with the locator, but she knew that despite that she was going to find the redheaded moron. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her pointer and middle finger, she sighed. Clicking her tongue, she jumped down from her perch onto the roof of another building.

"I am going the right way, but there is something with an aura powerful enough to skew the readings in this area…"

Shutting the locator function off, she activated one of the games she had downloaded onto the hand-held device. "Well...I might as well entertain myself until I see him." Deciding to play that new game _**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep**_, she pressed the 'X' button to press 'New Game' for her to get started. Deciding to play the girl, since she loved the color of her outfit, she then sighed as the storyline started playing.

If there was something that she got tired of, it would be the long cut scenes. Yeah it is interesting, but don't make them unnecessarily long. Usually she would be able to skip them, but with how she got the game, and it not even being in the era the game was made in. She has to suffer through them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jumping about 5 feet in the air at the scream, Kagome's head snapped in the direction the sound came from, and her eyes narrowed. Tightening her grip on her DSP, she dashed off towards the source of the scream. As she got closer, the feeling of a cinematic record being released, and she is convinced that she had found her wayward charge. Grumbling, she sighed as she dropped down on the side of the building where the record was now going through. Landing on her feet with the grace akin to a feline, she stood up tall and tugged the gloves on her down to make sure they were snug. Brushing her hair from her face, she then clicked her tongue.

"To think you have made me go around London for three months, and then you want to reveal yourself all of a sudden…"

The clack of her high-heeled boots on the cobblestones echoed in the empty alleyway. Familiar sputtering was heard, and Kagome's sakura pink lips transformed into a vicious smirk. Going around the corner, her eyes fell on all the inhabitants of the alley, and then the shocking blue orbs fell onto her target. Greenish-gold eyes widened in shock and a dark flush overtook his face, before he turned a ghostly white.

"K-K-K-KAGOME-CHAN?"

She said nothing as she pressed the button on her DSP, and it turned into its true form startling the only other live beings in the alley. Grell, himself, was literally shaking in his boots as her eyes began to glow and her pupils dilated into slits.

"I've finally found you…I think it's time for a little punishment for this 3 month goose chase you put me through."

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	5. Her Charge, Beaten

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: Chapter 5 now? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis expected a lot of things, but this woman was not one of them. Oh, he remembered her. After all, it wasn't everyday that you find a woman standing in the middle of a hundred corpses that surrounded your hold of covenant. Even now, she looked exactly the same as before, but it seemed she was here for this redheaded imbecile.

Coming towards them, her long knee-length hair swayed from side to side as she walked. In one hand were her apparent Death Scythe, and her free hand then pulled out a small book from her coat pocket.

"I…am Kagome Higurashi, from the management division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch, and I have come to claim that reaper."

Remembering that he was almost killed by the Devil in front of him, his blush returned full force at his presumed thought. Obviously the female had come to rescue him! His adoration of her seemed to bloom with full force as he turned to face her completely. "Kaggy-Darling! Kagome! You came to rescue meeee…"

The weight of her standing on his head caused his face to slam into the ground. Electric blue eyes were practically sparkling with delight as she seemed to dig her heels into the back of his head. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff…" Flipping through her handbook, she allowed her eyes to scan the violations that he had committed, besides the important one of wasting her time.

"You are guilty of having violated our ordinances."

Getting off of his head, she kicked him hard enough to send him over into a wall. "First by killing those not on the list of the dead, and second by using a death scythe without submitting an application for said use." Appearing at his side, she used the blunt end of her scythe to send him into the opposite wall before kicking him to the end of the alleyway.

Over to the side Ciel Phantomhive along with his butler watched the proceeding in disbelief. Finally after several more minutes of beatings, the redheaded butler couldn't so much as twitch due to the amount of pain her was in. He was covered head to toe in bruises, or at least that is what it looked like. Releasing a sigh of happiness, the female Shinigami brushed her hair away from her face with a beautiful smile.

"Well that definitely made me feel better! Now…"

Looking over at the red twitching mass on the floor, her smile turned even brighter as she grabbed him by his hair and began dragging him away. "We can return to headquarters right away for you to get started on that apology, and your report…also whatever punishment is awaiting you!" At the word of punishment, another shiver went up and down his spine. Everyone knew how ruthless the Director of their division was! There was no way he was ready to face that man at the moment!

"LISTEN! I WAS ABOUT TO BE KILLED YOU HEAR?"

Gazing at him over her shoulder, she saw the hopeful look on his face, and couldn't resist.

"**Not my problem~"**

Swinging him down in front of her by the grip she had on his hair, she slipped her handbook back into her coat pocket. Turning to look back at the child and the devil butler, her eyes softened as they landed on the boy holding the red-clad woman's body. Her gaze then drifted towards the demon butler, and she sighed as she pulled out a card from her breast pocket.

Making her way over to him, while keeping her grip on Grell's hair, she stopped in front of him with a bored look. Bowing towards him, she held out her card. "I apologize for all the trouble that was caused by this thing…here is my card, and if your young master is in need of any help…you can get in contact with me."

Bowing towards the young Earl Phantomhive, Kagome stood up to her full height while glancing over at Sebastian. "While other Shinigami would be disgusted at my bowing towards a _**noxious beast**_, as you are referred to as…I have found that I am indebted to you for allowing that child there what he deserves." Turning her gaze to Ciel, a small sad smile formed on her face, causing the blue-eyed boy's eyes to widen in shock at the expression.

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she scowled as her eyes clashed with the crimson of the demons. "Unfortunately, if I find that you are trying to take this child's soul before he reaches his goals…I will come and break that contract myself, and _**obliterate your very soul.**_"

A shiver went through Sebastian, but sadly enough it wasn't the one caused by fear as she had believed. With that said, she turned to leave while dragging Grell's whimpering body behind her. Not knowing that she had just caught the interest of a certain demon, which she had been trying to intimidate.

It is just her luck, that she gained the interest of someone who would no doubt become a serious thorn in her side later.

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	6. Her Punishment, Decided

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 6 neh? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

**

* * *

**Once again Kagome found herself in Sesshoumaru's office, and could do nothing but gape in horror at what she just heard. "WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED ONCE AGAIN?" The female Shinigami had to restrain herself from flying over the desk, and strangling the handsome man. Next to her was a beaten pile of red, formally known as Grell, and he had said not a word since being dragged into the office behind her.

Staring at her blankly, the man sighed before massaging his temple. "You know exactly what you are being punished for…" Pointing at the crumpled form of the redhead, he looked straight into her eyes. "The main point of your punishment was to look after this fool, but he had been allowed to kill a large number of women not on the death list while he was listed as being under your watch." Gritting her teeth, she scowled.

"I had gone to inform him about this, but once I got there, I discovered that he had already been missing for about a year!" Slamming her palms down on the desk, she leaned forward till she was about nose to nose with the stoic man. "For three months I had to search high and low for him, and was only able to find him tonight!" Clenching her fists, she growled while glaring over at her troublesome charge.

"There was no way that I was responsible for him killing all those women, and besides the reason he decided to do it was stupid as always as I have found out!"

From the floor, the male Shinigami seemed to make a sound of indignation. His reasons weren't stupid! But he would never say that out loud, at least while his darling Kagome-chan wasn't in such a wrathful mood. Sesshoumaru, as always, wasn't disturbed by her temper tantrum, and only sighed.

"Unfortunately, as soon as he was declared your charge anything he had done was in violation of the handbook was therefore your responsibility as his overseer."

Turning to look at Grell, his golden eyes widened in fright as a promise of overwhelming pain was sent to him from those beautiful eyes. Shriveling right there on the spot, he whimpered at the upcoming pain that was surely coming his way. He could see his funeral already, and he hoped that they would at least bury him in red. Maybe it would detract the looks that his black, blue, and purple bruises would attract?

Restraining herself from lashing out at the dreamy look on the other reaper's face, she forced herself to calm down. Kagome as going to be taking care of him after she hears about her punishment and his punishment as well, oh she would be having some fun with him. While she didn't agree with all this, she knew that it was going to happen anyway somewhere in her mind. After all, she was sure that the higher ups like seeing her pissed off more than anything else.

Sighing, she composed herself and looked at her brother with a straight face. "What is my punishment now?" Picking a folder from off of the desk, he slid it over to her all the while keeping any emotion from showing on his face. "This is effective immediately, and while you are doing this…your charge shall be here and serve his punishment until he is finished and then he will be released into your care." Taking the folder, she opened it cautiously and then allowed her eyes to scan the contents before her eyes widened in shock at what she read.

Almost dropping the folder, she stared at the Director while he only allowed a smirk to slither onto his face.

"What better punishment is there, but to force you to work alongside a devil in order to stay next to the one you must pay back for everything you have directly and indirectly caused?"

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	7. His Memory

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 7? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3 ****Oh and to my anonymous reviewer "hmmm", Really? Wow…I have no talent because I leave each drabble chapter as a cliffy? I just thought, hey…I have nothing else to add to this chapter so….it's over, but I guess it's because I have no talent! Wow! O_O We learn new things every day! **

**

* * *

**_Grell would never forget the first time he had seen the beautiful Shinigami. It had been a small banquet put together by the higher ups, and all Shinigami were forced to attend. He of course hadn't wanted to go, because of how boring the others were and not to mention they didn't seem to understand him at all. All of them, who were on the lowest part of the totem pole in the system had to wear the standard issue black tuxedo given out. _

_This rule seemed to be shared with even the rare females that were attending this funeral-like soiree. It was when he was standing near the punch bowl with Ronald is when he heard the gasps of outrage. Looking up from his cup, his eyes landed on what could only be considered as a blood-covered angel. Or that was what the pale beauty looked like in her blood red dress that adorned her form. Black wavy hair framed a beautiful face, electric blue eyes, and trailing down her back like a curtain. While the dress that stuck to her body like a second skin looked as soft as her skin. _

_Her red lips were in a defiant scowl as she glared at all those who looked at her in any way deemed wrong. When she was accosted by another about her attire, she just turned her nose up at them with a snort. Spreading her arms out, she twirled about as she smirked. _

"_I thought that a red dress would be more of an appropriate color choice…after all it suits my mood."_

_At that moment, he not only realized that he too should break out from the norm…but also he fell in love with the color, which suited the beautiful woman that wore it. _

_

* * *

_Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	8. Her Punishment, Maid of Phantomhive

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 8? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3 **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome reviewers, because you said I'm awesome! Wow…TMNT much everyone? XD**

* * *

Resisting the urge to scream at the sight of the broken china that littered the ground, Kagome's blue eyes seemed to glow in rage at the shivering form of her fellow maid, Mey-Rin who was apologizing profusely. Forcing herself to calm down, she forced a small smile onto her face. "It's alright…how about you go help Bard-san in the kitchen Mey-Chan…" Turning her attention back to the mess, she mentally seethed at the situation. "I'll take care of this."

Bowing in apology, the reddish-brown haired young woman then turned on the heel of her boots. Once she was out the door the Shinigami sighed, and massaged her temples. She had hoped that she would have a relaxing 'punishment' when being assigned to serve under Ciel Phantomhive, but she hadn't expected all the trouble that had fallen on her lap. Not only did she have to deal with a certain devil, she had to put up with the apparent incompetence that the other servants (besides Tanaka) showed.

She could tell now that if Sebastian wasn't here, this mansion would have been destroyed a long time ago. Really, if she hadn't detected that they weren't all they seemed. The Shinigami turned maid of Phantomhive would've probably gotten rid of them just to stop the chaos.

"I am sad to say that Sebastian seems to be the only one with any sense in this house besides a few people."

Just then, two now familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and lips pressed against the back of her neck. A chuckle caused warm breathe to splash across her exposed neck causing her to shiver. Gritting her teeth, she turned her head slightly, and her electric blue eyes brightened threateningly. But the one she was currently pinning with those threats was only amused. One of his hands slid up leisurely from her waist up to her chest, and the other one settled on her hip.

"You look so ravishing when you're angry…really…I have never thought that I would meet a Reaper like you."

Turning her nose up at the comment, she scowled deeply as she felt his gloved hand cup one of her breasts. Clenching her fists, she narrowed her eyes and had to physically restrain herself from throttling this man. She had been told that she couldn't cause harm to those in the house, and since being informed of this, Sebastian has been getting really bold. "Don't know why you seem to find sexually harassing me amusing, but you keep this up I will just destroy you...orders bedamned…"

Unfortunately, this only seemed to amuse him even more.

"Well, I don't think you were complaining as much during our little session the other day…after all, if we hadn't been interrupted…I'm sure we would have christened the East Wing of the Manor."

At remembering what had happened, her scowl only deepened though her face was still red. Yeah, they had come close to having sex, and she wasn't going to deny it. It has been a while since she has had a decent roll around in the sack, and though she was a Shinigami, she wasn't blind.

Sebastian was a sexy bastard, and he knew it.

Really it just made him a narcissistic sexy bastard, which was the kind of bastard she really couldn't stand. Not to mention the ugly looks she got from Mey-Rin when she thought Kagome wasn't looking, really pissed her off. Bringing her hands up to place them on top of his own, and caused him to squeeze her breast slightly. His eyes flashed crimson for a brief second as she smirked at him from over her shoulder.

"Speaking of the other day…we hadn't finished what you had started, and I have been stressed out to epic level by the other servants…"

With a flick of her wrist, the door to the room shut and locked itself. Moving out of Sebastian's arms, she pushed him back causing him to fall back against the long table in the room. The devil had a slight surprised look on his face as the Shinigami climbed onto the table, and straddled his hips. Untying the ribbon from around her neck, Kagome lipped her lips sensually as ground her hips against his.

"You just sit back and enjoy the ride…"

Shaking her head, her hair fell out of its ponytail to cascade down her back.

"I'm going to use you to relieve my stress in retaliation for all your silly teasing."

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	9. Their Mission, Find The Culprit

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 9? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3 (Waggles eyebrows) I hope that everyone loved the last update! XD That table was destroyed by the way, and then burned. **

**

* * *

**Walking down the street by Ciel's side, Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched the boy take complete control of the situation. From what she had seen, the Scotland Yard was just completely hopeless in finding out who was committing these backwards hangings. Sebastian was gathering the notes that were left behind by the perpetrator, and handed her one of them with a smirk. Rolling her eyes before taking it, she then moved over to Ciel's side and gave him the piece of paper.

"Ciel-sama…"

Nodding towards her, he took the paper and read it with an apathetic blue eye. Looking away from her young master, she looked up at the director of the Scotland Yard. Resisting the urge to smirk at the outraged expression on his face, she looked over at all of the people standing nearby. Taking out her DSP while the two inspectors were distracted, she moved away from Ciel to look up the names of the men hanging from their ankles in front of the building.

None of them were on the list to die though, and she sighed before turning it off and sliding it back into her coat pocket. All these men weren't going to be dying anytime soon, but that may change if they contract a sickness due to being naked out here in this weather. Coming to stand by the child's side, she bowed slightly. "Ciel-sama…" He turned to look at her with his only visible eye questioningly, and she bent down to whisper into his ear.

The two men from the Scotland Yard were curious as to what she had to say, but they obviously wouldn't be privy to that information. Of course, the younger male was curious about this new woman working under the young Earl. She was very beautiful, and obviously a foreigner with her exotic features. Her black hair that seemed to curl around her petite but curved frame, and startling blue eyes that had instantly caught his attention. Plus she had this mysterious smile, and she seemed to look at them from under her lashes giving her a coy look.

A blush formed on his face when his eyes connected with hers, and he turned away to look over to the side.

Yes, she was a very beautiful woman…

"The criminals are described as "Chosen Children of Sloth and Deparvity" which is quite accurate…I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts."

Snapping his attention back to the young Earl, he watched as the other servant he brought with him came to stand by his vacant side. Lord Randall, the commissioner of the Scotland Yard, then stepped forward. "They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes…most of them are upper class people in this so-called Great Britain." An amused smirk slithered onto the faces of Kagome and Sebastian at the statement. Even Ciel seemed to be amused, but he then turned his attention back to the papers in front of him.

He then raised his eyebrow while staring at the message, and then stuck out his tongue.

"Upper class…how worthless…anyways…what is this mark?"

The Phantomhive group watched as the older male seemed to lose it at the mention of the sign. "HE'S MAKING A FOOL OF US BRITISH AND THE QUEEN! WHAT AN IDIOT…! HE IS TARGETING ONLY THOSE WHO RETURN FROM INDIA MEANS THAT THE CRIMINAL CAN'T BE ANYONE OTHER THAN A VULGAR INDIAN BARBARIAN!"

Kagome glanced at Ciel, and understood why this was why the queen had called him. She of course was brought into his real status as the 'Watchdog of the Queen', and what his duties were. The majority of smuggling Indians had a stronghold in East End, and the Scotland Yard wouldn't know their heads from their asses in a dark street like East End. If they tried to look for the smugglers, they wouldn't have the faintest idea where to start first, and would just cause enough ruckus to alert their targets just for them to escape.

A single blue eye glance at Sebastian before looking back at her. "I'll be making a move of my own…I want to return to the manor house quickly…Sebastian…Kagome, did you memorize those documents?" Both nodded towards him while bowing, "Yes my Lord." Handing the rest of the documents to Sebastian to hand back to the two gentlemen, he turned on the heel of his shoes along with Kagome to go back to the carriage.

"Let's go then, Kagome…Sebastian."

Nodding, Kagome bowed towards the men briefly before following her temporary Lord. Sebastian soon followed them, and the two men could only stare helplessly as their case was basically taken over by a child.

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	10. Their Mission, Find The Culprit II

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 10? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

* * *

Tugging the leather gloves on her hands down, Kagome clenched her fists experimentally as she peered at the thugs that surrounded them. Like expected, these men who were so close to dying, or their names were coming up on the death list soon, tried to gang up on them to make them hand over their valuables. Really, she was resisting the urge to commit a mini-massacre just from the looks that were being sent in her direction. Plus the fact they had included her in the possessions demand.

Sebastian was standing in front of Ciel, while she was guarding his rear. Both of them were wondering how exactly they would fight the men, without getting the young Earl involved in some way. It wasn't even a few minutes ago since they had left Lau's underground office, and told the specific alley to look for the culprit. Kagome's lip twitched at the offer Lau made towards her to join his group, and while she did like the uniforms, no way was she going to enter that kind of profession.

"Speaking of Lau…where the hell did he go?"

Looking around, she finally noticed that he wasn't standing with them anymore. Gritting her teeth, she placed her full attention on the men surrounding them. She wouldn't hesitate to take them out if they even twitched a little.

"YOU BRITISH BROUGHT US HERE AND THEN DUMPED US LIKE TRASH! YOU BRITISH ARE JUST SELFISH!"

Roars of agreement came from the other men, and Kagome raised an eyebrow. "So because this has happened, you feel that it automatically gives you the right to mug any unsuspecting British person that happens to come down here?" The lead man's eyes pinned her and he scowled, "THAT'S RIGHT! BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS, WE ENDED UP LIVING LIKE MISERABLE GUTTER RATS!" Agreements came from the other men standing around them, and the Shinigami was beginning to wonder if this was turning into some kind of **Anti-British** rally or something.

"OUR COUNTRY WAS WALKED ALL OVER BY YOUR SHOES! WE'LL GIVE YOU A TASTE OF HOW IT FEELS TO BE PLUNDERED AND HUMILATED!"

Bringing a hand up to her temple, she glanced over at Ciel and saw that he too was tiring of this. Of course it was terrible what happened to them, but he had nothing to do with it. He also wasn't going to tolerate this nonsense either. It was only the sound of footsteps that caused her and Sebastian to lose interest in the men surrounding them.

"First of all, I have something to ask of all of you!"

The men ignorant of the newcomer, seemed to instantly follow this person's train of thought as he continued his rant. "THAT'S RIGHT! FIRSTLY WE HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK!" Covering her mouth with her hand, Kagome laughed a bit at what was happening.

"If the answer is useful, I will treat you to some delicious food as a reward."

Around the leading man of the muggers, they continued to lend their chorused agreements while the man made one last statement. "THAT'S RIGHT, YUMMY FOOD!" The other men made random comments about food, and Kagome couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing in an unattractive way for the time period she was in. Finally they seemed to realize what had happened, and turned to face the newcomers in outrage and embarrassment.

"WAIT A SECOND! THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES!"

Ciel started to massage his temples as Kagome continued to laugh in the background, while Sebastian just stared at the two newcomers curiously. The young Earl knew things were just going to get even more annoying from here on out.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it.

He was right. The young Earl had no idea of the headaches ahead for him with the addition of Prince Soma and Agni, his butler also known as the 'Right Hand of Kali'.

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	11. Her Master, His Opinion

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 11? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

**

* * *

**_The day that the female Shinigami walked into his house, declaring that she was to be a servant for the young Earl Phantomhive in order to right the wrongs done to him. Ciel Phantomhive couldn't help but be a little skeptical of what he was hearing at first; after all it seemed a little unusual. As Sebastian had agreed, and pointed out that he hadn't seen something like this being done before. But the letter that was given to him from the woman had explained it a little better. Due to her being the 'guardian' of Grell Sutcliff, she was being punished due to her not keeping watch over the red-haired mess. _

_Also, he was curious about the extra incident was concerning him that she was involved in. Unfortunately, she didn't seem like answering that and only smiled at him sadly. _

"_That is a story for another time…"_

_He closed the letter, and handed it off to Sebastian for safe keeping. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, he tilted his head to the side. "Well…if you are going to have to blend in you will of course have to pose as a maid here, and with your abilities as a Shinigami…some new possibilities have popped up." Glancing to his side, he noticed that his butler's eyes hadn't left the woman since she had walked in. Sighing, he turned his one visible eye back towards her. _

_Lifting his hand, he gestured towards the devil butler. "Sebastian will help you get settled in, and then come back so I can explain your new role." _

_She smiled and bowed towards him before standing up tall. _

"_Yes, Young Master." _

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	12. That Butler, Perversely Amused

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 11? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

**

* * *

**_Amused wasn't even a word that could describe how Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of the Phantomhive Family felt as he stared down into those electric blue eyes of his master's new servant. It didn't describe how much he enjoyed that challenging stare she threw at him whenever she got the chance. Plus, it was always fun to watch as she seemed to take control of the other servants with an semi-iron fist, after all Ciel had said that was Sebastian's job. But he did like that she was at least competent enough to be of help around the manor._

_Because the demon, disregarding his strange fascination with her, would have gotten rid of her had she proved herself to be a nuisance just like that Sutcliff. Watching the interaction between Kagome and Mey-Rin was amusing as well. He knew that the two spectacle wearing females, both seemed to be at each other's throat in a more subtle way so no one would notice. Sebastian did of course, and Kagome knew this while Mey-Rin seemed oblivious._

_Mey-Rin had a ridiculous crush on him, and Kagome seemed to have peaked his interest enough to catch his attention. This, Mey-Rin didn't like at all, but unfortunately for Mey-Rin. The Shinigami didn't regard her as much of a threat, and so ignore her mostly. _

_This only seemed to cause the other young woman to be even more enraged._

_Chuckling at their behavior, his mind quickly went back to the vivacious new head maid. Sebastian wasn't surprised that Ciel had given her the position, as she had proven that she was efficient in her task. Plus it even seemed like the boy had been warming up to the woman in the short time she had come to stay with them. Then the demon's mind turned to the more __**pleasurable**__ times he had spent with the maid. Saying that she was one of the more satisfying sexual encounters he has had in his long life would be an understatement. _

_He had never met a more dominant woman in his life, not to mention he hadn't expected himself to like it as much as he did. Of course, he was very well aware that he seemed to get off on pain, but never had he liked being dominated either. Licking his lips, his eyes gleamed with a color akin to molten lava. _

_Licking his lips, he ran a finger across his lips as he thought about Kagome. _

_He couldn't wait to have another taste. _

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	13. Their Guests, Strange

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 13? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

* * *

Walking back to the manor, Kagome was deep in thought about the two that they had encountered back in the alley. But more specifically, the man that had been on par with Sebastian, which is a daunting feat that any human couldn't even begin to dream of achieving. She then turned her scrutiny to the boy, and immediately deduced from his elaborate garments that he had to be some noble from India. She made sure to pass on this fact to Ciel, and he nodded.

Getting inside of the house, she took Ciel's hat as Sebastian took his coat and cane. Placing them at their respective places, their young master turned to say something to Lau who had followed them back. Unfortunately, his blue eyes landed on the exact two he was going to have the Chinese man look information on were standing right there behind them.

The younger one walked into the room with his hands on his hips. "Well is that anyway to greet your saviors?" Kagome and Sebastian raised their eyebrows at his arrogant tone. Did they actually think they needed their help in the alleyway? If anything, the men in the alley should be the ones thanking them for the brutal beating they would've received from the two supernatural beings.

While the human male at his side, surprised the Devil and Shinigami, Kagome was interested in what would come from the younger. Such arrogance, he had better have something to back it up or make up for it. Otherwise he would be an annoyance, not matter how handsome he was.

"Who are you?"

Snapping herself out of her musings, she turned to see that their unwanted houseguests were already on their way upstairs. Walking with her young master, and the other servants of the Phantomhive Manor, she massaged the bridge of her nose. Already, she had a feeling that they were going to become very troublesome.

* * *

Waking up with the morning sun, Kagome stared at the dining room in disbelief. There in front of her were no broken dishes, destroyed flora, or even assured promises of a burnt to a crisp breakfast. Looking around, she wondered where exactly everyone was. All the Shinigami could conclude is that Sebastian must have wanted to get a head start on everything. Getting to the kitchen, she heard the clanking of pots, and decided to see what the Young Master was going to get for breakfast. Once again, she felt like she was going to suffer from a stroke as she saw not only the three stooges were in fact helping and not causing any chaos. But the most shocking was Sebastian talking nonchalantly with the male called Agni.

"Ah! There is the lovely Miss."

Startled out of her daze, she turned to look directly at Agni and Sebastian. The darker skinned man had a very nice smile, while Sebastian looked at her without his usual smirk. Bowing quickly, she adopted a contemplative look before turning to the others. Finny, Mey-lin, and Bard were not causing any destruction, and were being productive. Kagome couldn't help but feel like she had stepped into the Twilight Zone. Bringing a hand up to her chin, she raised an eyebrow at Sebastian and only received a shrug in return.

Deciding to just leave the bizarre situation alone, Kagome moved over to Sebastian and their extremely helpful guest.

* * *

Well what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it!


	14. Her Master, His Orders

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 14? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

**

* * *

**Raising an eyebrow questioningly at the Prince, she couldn't help but feel amused at his suggestion. It had been time for Ciel's art lessons, and because the Prince had nothing planned he decided to sit in with Agni. She and Mey-Rin had been asked to stand by incase another set of paints needed to be brought it. Once Ciel was in the middle of his assignment, Prince Soma apparently became very bored and felt like something else would make their painting session more exciting.

Why did this idea cause her to be amused?

It could possibly be the fact that he thought that painting a naked woman was more interesting. And the only two women here were her and Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin of course turned a bright red as Soma looked at her expectantly, and wrapped her arms around herself. "I REFUSE! I WILL ONLY UNDRESS IN FRONT OF THE MAN I LOVE!" Bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, and prevent herself from laughing out. She glanced over to the side and her eyes connected with Sebastian's before her electric blue eyes slid over to her young master.

Turning to Ciel, she curtsied before placing a hand against her heart. "Young Master, I will volunteer to be the model in order to prevent Mey-Rin from being to embarrassed…I have no qualms of doing this task if it will please the Young Master." For a second the boy stared at her, and then hesistantly he nodded his head.

He didn't want to have her do it, but if this would shut the Prince up for a bit then he would have no objections. Besides he wanted to see how far this willingness to follow his any order went. Nodding once more, he looked her straight in the eye. "This is an order, Kagome you will be our model…strip."

Closing her eyes, she brought a hand up to the bow around her neck immediately. Pulling it loose, she allowed it to flutter to the ground. Reaching around her back, she undid the tie for her apron, and that fell along with the ribbon at her feet. Unbuttoning her dress, she slipped out of her dress ignoring the shocked look that Mey-Rin was giving her as well as the looks she was getting from the others as her creamy flesh was revealed to their eyes.

Stepping out of the dress, she covered her breasts absentmindedly with one arm while the other held her hair up. The practically transparent underskirt soon fell, and that was followed by her shoes, stockings, etc. Finally her hair spilled over her shoulders and covered any inappropriate areas, though she still had one arm shielding her breasts from view.

Looking at them all with half-lidded eyes, she smirked at the blushes that were on their faces, though she did ignore the perverse leer that he sent her way. Kagome wasn't surprised really, after all the devil butler was a shameless bastard.

"Now where do you want me Young Master?"

* * *

I think I am going to leave that last part open to interpretation, what did you think about that? XD I hope you all liked it! Yeah I know, but I still want to hear that you all like it! X3 It really encourages me!


	15. Their Game

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 15? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

**

* * *

**Kagome smiled softly at the sleeping boy as he snuggled his face into her stomach. The talk that he had with Soma most've brought some terrible memories. Looking back at the first time she had met him, and all those people that she had slaughtered. She knew that he would forever be scarred by that, and while the Prince felt that he knew despair. He had not suffered as terribly as the young Earl Phantomhive had, but he still had and Ciel felt a small kinship with the other boy.

Running a hand through his hair, the Shinigami turned maid closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. It had been so long since she was able to comfort a child, and she would admit to anyone that asked that she missed this feeling dearly. For her, Ciel was not only a chance to redeem herself due to what her actions have cost him now with his contract with a demon. He was also, a chance to repent for failing two other children that needed her help the most. Humming softly, she felt at peace as she felt him finally loose himself to blissful slumber.

Opening her eyes, she looked to the window and latched onto the figure standing on the windowsill of the now open window. Gently, she moved him into his bed before making her way over to Sebastian's side. With not a word, the demon pointed outside the window, and she glanced out just in time to see Agni leaving the building on his own. Raising any eyebrow, she glanced over at the butler and saw that he had suspected the same as her.

Slipping a hand into her apron, she pulled out her DSP and began logging into the database. Disregarding Sebastian, she pulled up the list for the night and noticed that there were no noblemen on the list for now. Relaxing, she turned towards her fellow servant. "It seems that there shall be no noblemen dying anytime tonight…but I think it is best to inform Young Master about this first thing in the morning, and see what he wants to do tomorrow." The devil butler only smirked, and leaned forward to grasp her chin with his gloved hand.

"Well this is so surprising to see…a Shinigami showing such startling loyalty to a human."

For a moment, she did or said nothing before a smirk slithered onto her face. "Why yes of course…after all, how could I resist doing such when he provides me the opportunity to see you down on your knees." A snort was her answer as he leaned in further until they were practically nose to nose. "Oh for you my dear death goddess, I'll do more than get on my knees…anytime and anywhere." Bringing a hand up, she placed it against his cheek before letting it slide down to his neck before resting it on his chest.

"Though I would undoubtedly take you up on that offer any other time, I think it would be best if we both went to sleep in order to prepare for tomorrow…"

With that, she pushed the other away from her and she made her way to the doors. Looking over her shoulder, her smirked widened as she locked eyes with him once more. She left without another word, and Sebastian only chuckled lightly to himself.

How amusing this little game of theirs was.

* * *

Well this is going to be interesting, and I am coming closer to ending this arc. XD


	16. His Tantrum, Her Mystery

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 16? I hope you all continue to enjoy! X3**

**

* * *

**

Setting the tray of tea on the table, Kagome watched as Ciel and Prince Soma sat quietly. They had just come back from following Agni to wherever he went during the nights, and from their behavior…it wasn't anything good. Glancing over at Sebastian, she raised an eyebrow questioningly and all he did was shrug and smirk. Resisting the urge to sigh, she turned her attention to the two boys sitting in the sitting room. A sudden movement from Soma caused her to snap her eyes in Soma's direction, and she appeared by his side in time to catch the tea pot, his cup, and saucer from hitting the ground.

Thankfully, her quick actions prevented the tea from getting in the carpet. It would've been a pain for her to have to clean up. Sebastian wouldn't have done it, and that was just to annoy her. Plus with the other servants being completely incompetent, she would be the one ordered to do it. Giving the darker skinned boy a small glare, she placed the porcelain on one of the other tables in the room. Ciel, who was sipping his tea, placed the cup onto the saucer on the table.

"I would like if you didn't attempt to destroy my possessions in your childish fits of rage."

For a moment, the older boy looked admonished but then a defiant gleam burned in his golden eyes. "WHY DID HE DO THIS? WHY IS IT THAT OTHERS ALWAYS LEAVE ME?" Looking at the blue-haired boy with a demanding look, but only seemed to grow angrier by the way the younger male took a leisurely sip from his tea cup. "What exactly does that have to do with me?" Hurt was slapped onto the prince's face, and he stared at the other boy in disbelief. Ciel had his one eye locked onto the other and a frown was on his face.

"Do you think that they will come back because you throw a tantrum?"

Coming to stand by Sebastian, Kagome watched as Soma froze for a moment and said nothing. The frown on Ciel's face turned into a scowl, and his one eye grew hard as granite. He continued, "Before you begin lashing out at everyone, you should maybe ponder about what makes them want to leave you."Glancing over at Sebastian, Kagome almost smacked him against the head at the amused expression on the devil's face at the devastated expression on the Prince's face.

Turning her attention back to the image the two boys made, Kagome was surprised to see similarities between them. But the way they decided to handle their problems were completely different. Clasping her hands together in front of her, she watched as her Lord tore into the boy before he then told him something. Whatever it was, it had caused the Prince to look contemplatively towards the window as the purple-haired boy lost himself in his thoughts. Seeing that the situation wasn't going to be progressing, Kagome brought a hand up to her mouth. Clearing her throat, she saw everyone turn to look at her.

A small smile formed on her pretty face, and she clapped her hands together. "Well I think that is enough for right now…I believe that the Young Master and his guest should get some sleep, I'm sure that is a lot of things that need to be taken care of tomorrow."

While a little surprised, Ciel sighed and stood up. "I think you're right, Sebastian."

Instantly, the black-clad male was by his side with his usual smirk. "Yes My Lord?"

"You will be helping me get ready for the night." He then turned to Kagome, and then glanced in Soma's direction. "Until said otherwise, Kagome you are charged with taking care of this idiot." Nodding, she bowed. "Yes Young Master!" With that, the young Earl Phantomhive left with his black clad butler, leaving the prince and his only competent maid alone. Looking over at the prince, Kagome walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with hesitant golden eyes.

From some reason, it seemed to melt her heart a bit.

Bringing a hand up to his cheek, she patted it before smiling softly.

"Don't worry about it Prince Soma, I'm sure that everything would work out in the end."

The small tentative smile on his face as he relaxed cheered her up, and soon they were walking down the hall. Pulling out her DSP, she quickly scrolled down the list of names and a small frown formed on her face. It seemed that she wasn't as right as she had thought. As there on the top of the Death list, sat the name of the very person, whom Soma had come here to England to find.

_**Meena: _ (Cause of death unknown)**_

A grim expression flashed across her face, but quickly vanished as she saw Soma look back at her timidly.

She would have to investigate this.

* * *

Got to the end of another one eh? XD At least you all seem to be enjoying it still! Once again, sorry it took me so long to update this! LOL


	17. Her Problem, His Help

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 17? Yes sorry it has been a while since I've updated this, and I am terribly sorry about that! D8 But soon summer will be here, and I will be taking a short break from college to get myself together. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this story! **

* * *

Grumbling angrily as he filled out the paperwork, Grell Sutcliff cursed the director for deciding that this would be his punishment. Not only was his beloved death scythe confiscated, he was settled with the dreaded job of organizing the departments paperwork. Running his fingers through his long red hair in frustration, he threw the papers in front of him into the air.

"WHY MUST I SUFFER THIS?"

Unknown to him, the door to the office opened and the clacking sound of heels hitting the floor did get his attention. Looking up from the papers, golden-green eyes widened in shock and glee. He clasped his hands together as hearts formed around his head, and he squealed before jumping towards the person with his arms spread wide.

"KAGOME-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! YOU'VE COME TO VISIT ME! I AM SO HAPP-!"

Unfortunately instead of the love-filled hug that he was expecting, his face met the bottom of her boot. Stopping in mid-air due to this, he fell to the ground in a heap before falling down to the ground and roll as he cradled his nose in pain. Releasing a sigh, Kagome placed her foot back down on the ground while she stuck her pinky into her ear as if trying to clean it. "Why are you always so damn loud and annoying? If I didn't need your help for something, I wouldn't have bothered coming here."

At the possibility of being of some use to his love, the red-clad Shinigami instantly recovered and shot to his feet. "My help? I'll help you! Anything for my darling~" Placing a hand against his chest while the other up as if trying to reach something, the other Soul Reaper leaned towards her. "If there is anything that you need of me my dear dove, please tell me!" Massaging her temples at his attitude, Kagome reigned in her temper and urge to pummel the guy. She didn't know why, but it always seemed very hard not to punch this guy!

Brushing her bangs away from her face with a huff, she placed her hands on her hips.

"There is a certain person's death, which has become of interest to me…I want you to find out the cause of it and get back to me." Handing him a small piece of paper, she watched as he grabbed it and opened it. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose by the side, the pointy-toothed male hummed. "Well this is interesting and unusual, there should be no reason why her death shouldn't show up."

It wouldn't be a lie that blue-clad Shinigami was surprised at the professional tone the other took, but shook herself from her shocked stupor. Clearing her throat, she nodded and narrowed her blue eyes. "I had punched in her data multiple times, but it had come up the same each time…the first time could've been a fluke." Frowning, she brought a hand up to her chin. "But after getting the same result several times, I knew that my DSP couldn't be malfunctioning."

Pinning the male with her gaze, her lip formed a straight line. "I don't have a lot of time to research this myself as I must go back to serving my punishment…I hope that you will find some time to find out at least a bit of useful information for me ASAP."

Seeing how serious the female was, Grell forced himself to stay professional and not squeal in ecstasy at her serious expression. The woman was just so sexy when she was serious. Nodding, he took the paper and slipped it into his vest. Giving the male a small smile, she turned around on the ball of her feet and walked out of the office with the swallowtails of her coat billowing out behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Grell released the squeal that he held in and melted there on the spot.

Finally he had a chance to prove himself!

Flames burned in his eyes, and he swore to find as much information about this stupid human if only to get closer to the love of his unnatural life. Making his way back over to the paperwork, he pushed the sleeves of his white undershirt back and worked on getting the papers organized as quickly as possible. After all, his Kagome-chan needed his help!

* * *

**Well I made it to the end of another one, and getting started on the next! XD I'm happy that people enjoy this story, and I hope that you all don't hate me for the long wait! TTATT**


	18. His Temporary Haven, His Musing

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 18****? I hope that you all enjoy this story! **

* * *

Making her way down the hallway towards Soma's room, Kagome brushed her hair back over her shoulders. This would be the 2nd week of her being Soma's personal caretaker while Agni was currently working for Howard. It had been a couple days since that devil butler had been experimenting on the many ways of curry making, and the poor Prince was forced to eat them all until his stomach nearly bursts due to the amount shoveled down his throat. Coming to the door, she tapped her knuckles softly on the door.

"Prince Soma?"

Not hearing anything, Kagome couldn't help but smile. He was just like her young master in some ways as well, with them both not exactly being early birds. Opening the door gently, she pushed it open and peered over towards the bed. There with the blankets bunched around him was the young prince, and Kagome brought her hands up to her mouth to muffle any giggle that may pass. She has also come to find that the teenage boy was very cute, especially when he is asleep.

Walking over towards the windows, Kagome pushed the curtains open and the sunlight bathed the room with sunlight. Tying the curtains to the sides to prevent them from falling shut, she then quickly she made her way over to the adjoined bathroom and got his bath ready. Leaving the bathroom, she went over to Soma's side and gently shook him awake.

"Prince Soma…Prince Soma, it's time to wake up."

After a few moments he slowly got up, and she ushered him over towards the bathroom. Helping him into the bathtub, she allowed him to soak in the hot water as it soothed his muscles. Grabbing a washcloth, she poured some of the oils that had been in Soma's belongings into the steaming water. Dipping it into the water, she then began washing Soma's back and hummed a small tune.

Leaning back into the gentle ministrations, his golden eyes slowly closed. It had been a week since he had seen Agni and while he was saddened that the man was apparently doing this for his sake, he couldn't help but feel a bit angered. Why did he have to do this for him? Especially this way? Sighing, he closed his eyes as pain flashed through him.

"I'm pretty sure there is a valid reason why Agni-san is doing this."

Golden eyes snapped open in surprise, and he tilted his head back to look into the startling blue eyes of his temporary caretaker. He would admit that at first he hadn't been very sure of having a female look after him, but she had proven herself more than capable. While she didn't know how he wanted everything like Agni, she has done a remarkable job. Besides, he would rather he than that scary butler of Ciel's!

"You really think so?"

Nodding, she smiled. "Agni-san doesn't come off to me as someone who does something like this for nothing…from what I've seen he is very loyal to you, and wouldn't seemingly betray you to the man who has already stolen something precious to you." Brushing the washcloth against his shoulders and collarbone, she dipped it into the water again before continuing. "When we go to the competition, I'm sure that all will become clear, and then you can confirm everything with him." Placing her free hand on his head, she ruffled his hair a bit.

"Don't worry too much about anything, the Young Master will help you get this chance."

Blushing slightly at the gesture, Soma gave her a shy smile before allowing her to continue bathing him. She was right though, he would soon get the chance to confront Agni. Then hopefully he would be able to talk to him, and maybe things would go back to the way they were…though with a few changes. Glancing over over at the woman tending to him, he blushed a bit brighter. For a moment, he wondered how life would be with this woman by his side along with Agni and Meena.

* * *

Well I made it to the end of another one, and getting started on the next! XD I'm happy that people enjoy this story, and I hope that you all don't hate me for the long wait! TTATT


	19. His Arousal, Her Frustration

**Step Ya Game Up**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler); those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this collection of connected drabbles, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Pairing(s): [Shinigami! Nerd!] Kagome/Male Harem**

**Rating(s): T+**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, Occult, etc.**

**Summary: Being the only female in a branch of the Shinigami Corps could be frustrating all by itself, but when that one female is placed in charge of the most troublesome Shinigami in their department due to a passionate decision. Things always seem to not go your way. **

**A/N: On to Chapter 19****? I hope that you all enjoy this story! **

* * *

Today was the day of the Curry Contest, and the whole Phantomhive house was preparing for the day. Sebastian had devised a way that he was sure would beat Agni's curry, and Kagome couldn't help but agree with him as she had tasted the final product the night before. Pushing up the glasses on the bridge of her nose as she scanned Meena's information on her DSP, the Shinigami maid knew that they would all be shocked by the product being presented by the Phantomhive Company.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that damned devil is really something sometimes."

Chuckling from the dark corner in her room caused her to jump from her chair and whip out her scythe. "I guess that I should take that as a compliment then my dear Shinigami." Scowling, Kagome turned her DSP back to its non-combative form and slipped it back into the pocket of her chosen outfit for the day. While it made her look like a governess, she couldn't help but like it. Plus she got to wear glasses, which were always a plus to her.

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she narrowed her blue eyes onto the black-clad butler. "And who exactly gave you permission to enter my room devil?" The handsome demon only chuckled some more as he moved closer. Coming to a stop right in front of her, he leaned forward until the tip of his nose pressed against hers. "Why I've come to remind you of the little bet that we had made the other night." Crossing her arms under her ample bosom, Kagome's scowl deepened.

"Of course I remember our little bet, but you don't get anything until the end of the contest and the decision is made!"

Grasping her chin, Sebastian tilted her head to the side and pressed his nose against the pale expanse of her neck. "You have no idea how much you tempt me with this fiery attitude of yours…it just makes me want to eat you up." His fangs were visible as his smirk widened and he gently grazed her soft skin with the tips. Squirming a bit as her cheeks flushed a slight pink, Kagome narrowed her eyes and placed her hands against his chest. Frowning, she pushed him away and fixed her collar that had been put out of place by his actions.

"While that might be true Devil, I'll say it only once again, you win this tournament then you get your reward…nothing more before then."

Stepping over to get right behind Kagome, Sebastian wrapped one arm around her waist while he brought his free hand up to grasp one of her breasts. Gasping, a blush formed on her cheeks before a moan slipped through her lips at the squeeze he gave her. Placing his lips against her neck, he chuckled as he felt the shiver run through her body at their close proximity. Tilting her head back, she growled at the smirk he gave her. But that was cut off as his hand that rested on her hip slid to the front and pressed against her covered cover through the skirt.

Moaning, the Shinigami squirmed in place and breathed heavily as her arousal spiked. They didn't have time for this! Ciel had wanted everyone to be ready to go in minutes, and if they continued this. There was no way that they would make it on schedule. Pressing her ass back against the obvious bulge poking her in her bum. Bringing a hand up to rest on his neck, she slid her fingers into his hair and pulled him away.

Taking a step away from him, she fixed her clothes all the while huffing and trying to cool down.

"Like I said, you have to wait for after the competition."

Walking over to the door, she glanced back once more.

"And only if you win."

Sebastian chuckle and licked his lips. His eyes were a bright crimson as he brought his hand up to his chin. Yes, there was even more incentive to win this competition than his Young Master's orders. It has been a while since he and his little Shinigami had a bit of fun.

He would be sure to make their next time a bit more exciting.

* * *

**Well I made it to the end of another one, and getting started on the next! XD I'm happy that people enjoy this story, and I hope that you all don't hate me for the long wait! TTATT**


End file.
